In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 843,603, filed Oct. 19, 1977 by Daniel B. Granzow, et al., a connector member is shown for providing preferably sterile connection between the ends of conduits, for example, conduits which communicate with blood bags. Accordingly, when sealed, sterile connection is guaranteed, portions of blood, blood components, or other medical materials, for example, can be removed from one container and placed in another in sterile manner, after the connection has been made and a sealed connection provided by exposure to radiant energy as described in the previously cited application.
This present application relates to improvements in the design of the connector member for added convenience and reliability of manufacture and use.